Santa Secreto
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La idea, en principio, fue de Yukino. ¡Eran fechas navideñas! Por supuesto que además de los regalos obvios del día de Navidad tenían que organizar, previamente, un Santa Secreto.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Prompt:** "I got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you've always wanted, hoping you'll never find out it's from me - and that i've been in love with you 1234567 years." [tumblr]

 **Personajes:** Orga/Rufus y, como no podía ser de otra forma, una leve insinuación Rogue/Sting y Minerva/Yukino.

 **Extensión:** 3711 palabras.

 **Notas:** Prompt que me topé por tumblr. Decidí hacerlo porque me inspiro y actualmente, dado mi bloqueo, yo ando en caza de la inspiración. Son varios más, pero dudo hacerlos todos o siquiera quizás hacer algo aparte de esto, pero ya iré viendo según como anden mis ánimos.

Escrito con sudor, lágrimas y ocho cachetadas para calmar mi lado fangirl cada vez que se salía de control al escribir la interacción de estos dos (?), me pueden, no puedo evitarlo, _nomearrepientodenada_.

Me divertí, sobre todo escribiendo los regalos que se dio cada uno, aunque el de Rufus me costó varios dolores de cabeza decidirlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Santa Secreto.**

* * *

La idea, en principio, fue de Yukino. ¡Eran fechas navideñas! A ella le había parecido lógico realizar ese pequeño intercambio, más considerando que los seis eran compañeros cercanos y pasaban ña mayor parte del día juntos. Por supuesto que además de los regalos obvios del día de Navidad tenían que organizar, previamente, un Santa Secreto.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —Fue la pregunta de Sting cuando la chica propuso la idea, habiéndolos llamado para ello a reunirse a los seis en la oficina del maestro.

—Es simple —dijo Yukino, sentada en una de las puntas de la mesa, con sus compañeros frente a ella—, aquí tengo seis papeles con nuestros nombres —aclaró, alzando una de sus manos para mostrar las seis tiras de papel perfectamente enrolladas que sostenía en ésta—, los pondremos en el sombrero de Rufus...

—¿Por qué el mío? —reclamó el mago.

—Porque eres el único que tiene sombrero. —Lo cortó Yukino antes de volver a esbozar una sonrisa emocionada, la misma que portaba desde el minuto en que ofreció la idea—. Entonces, tengo los papeles con nuestros nombres, los pondremos en el sombrero de Rufus y todos sacaremos uno, esperando que nadie se saque a sí mismo. Quien les salga es la persona a la que le tienen que hacer un regalo. ¿Se entiende?

—¿Y cuándo los entregamos? —preguntó Minerva.

Yukino pareció dudar, formando una expresión pensativa. Por lo visto, no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

—Estamos a dos —dijo Rogue—. ¿Cuánto podríamos tardar en conseguir un regalo?

—¿Quince días? —ofreció Rufus, sacándose su sombrero para tendérselo a la chica, resignado.

—El diecisiete, entonces —finalizó Orga.

—Por mí bien —dijo Minerva.

—Por mí igual.

—Vale, entonces el diecisiete —accedió Yukino, sonriendo nuevamente y aceptando el sombrero de su compañero para depositar los papeles ahí y revolver levemente con las manos—. Hasta entonces nadie puede decirle a nadie quién es la persona que le ha tocado.

—¿Luego tendremos que decirlo? —preguntó Minerva, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos—. ¿No sería más divertido mantener el secreto y tratar de adivinarlo?

La menor la miró unos momentos, pensativa.

—Supongo —accedió.

—Vale, entonces el diecisiete —empezó Sting, pensando—. Nos juntamos aquí, dejamos simplemente los regalos sobre la mesa y luego cada quien ve cuál es el suyo, para mantener el secreto.

—¿No serían reconocibles por el papel? —cuestionó Rufus.

—Bah, los dejamos la noche anterior aquí evitando que alguien nos vea dejarlo y ya.

—En fin, luego vemos eso —replicó Yukino, tendiendo el sombrero hacia el centro de la mesa—. Saquen uno —pidió.

Hubo unas cuantas miradas compartidas antes de que de uno en uno se inclinaran para sacar un papel. El primero fue Sting, seguido de Rufus; luego Minerva, Orga y finalmente Rogue. El último papel que quedó en el sombrero, por lógica, le correspondió a Yukino. Desdoblaron en silencio, leyendo el nombre de quién les correspondió. No tardaron en mirarse unos a otros como esperando dilucidar a quién le tocaba quién en base a sus expresiones.

Yukino, al ser la última en sacar, fue también la última en desdoblar el papel y por tanto todos la vieron abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Antes de que alguien dijera nada alzó la mirada al grupo.

—¿Nadie se tiene a sí mismo?

—No. —Fue una respuesta unánime.

—Bien.

Y con eso la mirada de todos volvió hacia el papel con el nombre de su correspondiente. Rogue frunció levemente el ceño, misma reacción que tuvo al ver por primera vez el nombre. Sting sonrió al igual que Rufus, por lo visto conformes con su candidato. Minerva enarcó las cejas y Orga mantuvo una expresión indiferente.

Yukino los miró a unos y a otros antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces ya saben a quién tienen que regalarle, el diecisiete entregamos.

Tras ello sonrió, contenta con la situación. Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacerla más feliz que pasar esas fechas con sus compañeros compartiendo regalos y vivencias? Para empezar la idea de jugar Santa Secreto con todos ellos era emocionante, ya la comía la ansiedad por saber quién debía regalarle a quién; además le gustaba la persona que le había tocado... para regalarle, quería decir.

Volvió a mirar el papel con un pequeño sonrojo a la vez que Rufus procedía a levantarse del sillón donde se hallaba sentado, justo a su izquierda, para tenderle la mano.

—Mi sombrero —pidió.

Yukino desvió la atención a él, ocultando el papel contra sus piernas antes de sonreír y devolverle a su compañero el objeto.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El mago le devolvió la sonrisa antes de colocarse el sombrero y emprender rumbo a la puerta.

—En fin —dijo Minerva, levantándose también—, iré a hacerme un café, nos vemos.

—La acompaño, Señorita —dijo Rogue, yendo tras la maga ante la atenta mirada de Sting, mirada que luego se dirigió a su escritorio, a unos metros de ellos, llenos de papeles—. ¿Nadie que se quiera quedar a ayudarme?

—No —respondieron a la vez Yukino y Orga, levantándose tras decir aquello y abandonando el cuarto.

—¡Es época navideña! —reclamó Sting—. ¡¿Dónde está la solidaridad de todos ustedes?!

Por supuesto, sus compañeros ya se habían ido, gritar no le servía de nada.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo, miró una vez más el papel con el nombre del compañero al que debía hacerle el regalo y luego se levantó, suspirando.

Los días pasaron rápido tras eso, al ser época navideña no era raro que todo mundo saliera a la ciudad en pos de comprar regalos, así que se hizo imposible dilucidar cuándo alguno de los seis salía a comprar un regalo navideño de cuándo salía a comprar el regalo del intercambio, lo que ayudo a mantener el misterio.

El dieciséis, en cuanto Sting entró a su oficina vio un regalo sobre la mesa. Lo tentó, todo el maldito día se vio tentado a ver qué era, si no lo hizo fue solo porque Yukino lo regañó en el minuto en que lo vio ojear la etiqueta. Cercano a las seis de la tarde se le sumó otro regalo. Cuándo Rufus fue, entrada la noche, a organizar el papeleo que Sting no organizó encontró otros dos más acompañando los dos iniciales, a los que él acompañó con el suyo. El último lo debieron depositar luego de que él se fuera a dormir, cercano a las dos de la mañana, porque a la mañana siguiente estaban los seis regalos sobre la mesa, en torno a la cual se sentaron ante las ordenes de una emocionada Yukino.

La maga sonrió, esperando con impaciencia el momento en que comenzaran a abrir sus regalos.

—Recuerden que no pueden decir a quién le han regalado —dijo una vez Rogue se hubo sentado al igual que todos, obteniendo un asentimiento masivo—. Bien, la primera será usted, Señorita —aclaró, volteando a ver a la maga que se hallaba sentada a su lado, la que le devolvió la sonrisa, extrañándose levemente por el rostro excesivamente sonriente de Yukino—. Abra su regalo.

Minerva tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa y los seis paquetes dispuestos sobre ésta, inspeccionándolos unos momentos antes de aproximarse más para ver las etiquetas. Ahí estaba: _«Para: Minerva-sama»_ , con la letra escrita en lápiz morado y el regalo envuelto en papel azul con estampado de estrellas. No había que ser un genio.

Estiró la mano para cogerlo, notando que era blando. Una prenda de vestir, probablemente, fue lo que pensó al colocar el paquete en su regazo ante la atenta mirada de todos y comenzar a abrirlo. Tras rasgar el envoltorio en uno de sus extremos introdujo la mano y retiró lo que, por tacto, suponía debía ser una prenda de lana. Lo retiró y entonces su mal presentimiento se materializó. En la forma de un suéter. Un suéter de lana. Lana de color rosado pastel, con un estampado de estrellas celestes y una estrella central de azul oscuro, con un lindo rostro sonriente tejido con lana blanca en su centro.

Hubo un silencio.

Yukino seguía sonriendo cuando Minerva, haciendo uso de una capacidad de actuación digna del más alto premio, esbozo una sonrisa equivalente y volteó hacia su compañera.

—Qué lindo —dijo y los otros cuatro quisieron aplaudir tal talento teatral—. Me hago una idea de quién me lo dio. —Sonrisa.

—¡¿Verdad?! —exclamó Yukino, abrazando a la mayor con alegría—. ¡Me alegra que le gustara!

Oh sí, por supuesto que Minerva _amaba_ ese suéter tan hermosamente... cursi.

—Yeah, es precioso. —Se le escapó una leve molestia al decir eso pero lo camuflo enseguida al continuar hablando—. Ahora abre el tuyo.

—Tiene razón, Señorita —aceptó Yukino, la que claramente no se enteraba de nada.

En serio, ¿bajo que enfermedad febril le había comprado eso a Minerva?

Yukino centró su atención en la mesa y buscó el regalo que tenía su nombre, escrito con letra algo desordenada y envuelto en un papel amarillo. Lo cogió con una sonrisa en el rostro y se apresuró en abrirlo para descubrir en su interior un pequeño almohadón con forma estrellada. Y un rostro feliz, por supuesto.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó, abrazando el cojín.

Todos tuvieron claro entonces que lo cursi ahí no era el suéter, era Yukino por sí misma.

—¡Gracias a...! —La chica se cortó, desviando la atención de la estrella en sus manos al papel de regalo—. ¿De quién es?, ¿Sting-sama u Orga-sama? —cuestionó, eran los dos que tenían la letra desordenada.

—Ah —replicó Minerva antes que nadie dijera nada—, debes adivinar.

Yukino hizo un puchero, luego suspiró.

—Lo sé —reclamó—. Sting-sama, Orga-sama, abran sus regalos —indicó a la vez que aproximaba el envoltorio a su rostro para mirar más de cerca la letra con que habían escrito su nombre.

Los dos susodichos se miraron un momento antes que Sting se alzara de hombros y buscara entre los paquetes uno que tuviese su nombre. No tardó en verlo, el paquete perfectamente rectangular envuelto en papel gris. Contuvo un grito de horror. No. Un libro no.

Cogió el regalo con cautela, confirmando lo que temía. Era un libro, no había duda. Lo desenvolvió con lentitud para toparse entonces con algo peor que solo un libro.

 _«10 pasos para dejar de ser un idiota»_ , ponía el titulo.

Sting sintió un tic en el ojo al momento que fijaba su atención en el mago de creación, sintiendo ansias asesinas.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Rufus—, ¿a qué se debe la mirada?

—Bastardo —musitó el maestro, escupiendo cada letra con rencor.

—¿Insinúas que te lo dí yo?

—¿Quién más regalaría un libro además de tú o Rogue? —dijo Sting.

Rogue, sentado a su derecha en uno de los sillones laterales, pues Sting estaba sentado en una de las puntas de la mesa, volteó hacia el rubio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Insinúas que no te lo puedo haber dado yo? —cuestionó.

Eucliffe volteó a verlo con un rostro molesto.

—Eso espero, al menos, pero acabas de hacerme dudar.

Rogue se alzó de hombros y Sting tuvo ganas de matarlo. Orga suspiró antes de estirar su brazo hacia la mesa, cogiendo el paquete más grande de todos, portador de su nombre.

—Ya, cualquier te pudo haber dado ese libro —dijo, ganándose una mirada molesta de su maestro en tanto desenvolvía su regalo, topándose con... una especie de cara tallada en una corteza, o algo así, con dos especies de cuernos sobresalientes, o algo así.

Parpadeó y volteó hacia Minerva, sentada a su derecha, entre él y Yukino.

—Es una máscara _gye_ —aclaró la maga—, representa un antílope y suele llevarse en fiestas y ceremonias.

Orga parpadeó, una vez más, antes de regresar la mirada hacia su regalo y enarcar una ceja.

—Supongo que está bien, tan feo no es —comentó.

La mayor sonrió levemente al tiempo que Rogue suspiraba, estirándose para coger su regalo. Quedaban solo dos, así que no tardo por decantarse por el rectangular envuelto en papel dorado. Lo desenvolvió consciente de que era un libro, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver la portada.

—Vaya. Gracias Rufus —dijo, alzando la mirada hacia su compañero, no dudaba que había sido él.

Éste le sonrió en respuesta, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Ey —llamó Sting, ocasionando que su compañero volteara hacia él.

Tenía el libro que había recibido de regalo alzado, con la portada mostrada de frente a Rogue y una expresión de clara molestia en el rostro.

—¿En verdad me regalaste tú esto? —preguntó, las palabras masticadas con enojo.

Si Rufus le había regalado un libro a Rogue, ese libro se lo había regalado por lógica Rogue a él. Dos más dos es cuatro.

—Eh... —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Rogue, consciente de que estaba en problemas.

Tras unos momentos de absoluto silencio y tensión, y haciendo uso de la velocidad que tanto lo enorgullecía en batalla, se bajó de un salto del sillón para echar a correr lejos del cuarto.

—¡Alto ahí traidor! —exclamó Sting, partiendo tras él con rapidez.

Los dos libro en mano, de Rogue era entendible, Sting a saber por qué no lo mandó a volar.

Yukino suspiró al verlos, consciente de que esperar un intercambio de regalos pacifico había sido mucho pedir.

—Rufus, el último regalo es tuyo, ábrelo —dijo, llamando la atención del mago.

Su compañero asintió y se estiró para coger el último paquete, pequeño, cuadrado y envuelto en papel marrón. Lo miró unos momentos antes de sonreír y rasgar el envoltorio con cuidado, dentro del cual había una pequeña caja. Retiró la tapa con cuidado y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver el objeto en su interior.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó Yukino, inclinándose sobre él, en cuanto le había visto esbozar esa expresión asombrada la curiosidad había podido con ella—. ¡Un broche! —exclamó, emocionada.

Rufus lo retiró de la caja para contemplar más de cerca el objeto, la base redonda de metal dorado y la gema de color rojizo sobre ésta. Lo acercó más a su rostro y rozó con los dedos unos momentos la piedra antes de hablar.

—Es espinela.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Yukino, confundida.

—La piedra —aclaró su compañero—, es espinela.

—Oh —musitó Yukino, que honestamente de joyas no sabía mucho, menos de piedras—. ¿Es cara?

—Sí —dijo Rufus, alejando el objeto de sí para mirarlo un momento mejor—, aunque brilla mejor de día bajo luz solar —aclaró—, luce de calidad y la talla en brillante ovalada no es muy usual, es más común que los joyeros simplemente la pulan o bien la talla mixta, al menos por aquí.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo Yukino. Que ella, se repetía, no sabía mucho de joyas y menos de piedras, y menos que menos de tallado—. Es bonito —dijo, por decir algo.

Minerva, dado que era notorio lo perdida que estaba su compañera respecto de la conversación, no pudo evitar reír levemente por su respuesta.

—Es un regalo lindo —comentó, captando la atención de sus compañeros—, yo pensé que era rubí —agregó.

—Oh, no —dijo Rufus—, el rubí es más rojo bajo luz artificial, a diferencia de la espinela, e invertido a la luz del día. —Regresó la mirada a la joya—. Luce apagada, así que es espinela, aunque por la mañana probablemente se vea más roja, a diferencia de un rubí.

Minerva asintió, captando el punto. Yukino, que seguía sin comprender demasiado, las joyas no eran lo suyo, optó finalmente por apartarse de su compañero y ante la ausencia de regalos en la mesa decir:

—Bueno, fue divertido —comentó, para luego levantarse—. ¿No les parece?

—No si le preguntas a Sting —respondió Rufus, riendo un poco y volviendo a guardar su regalo en la caja.

Yukino frunció el ceño.

—Ya, excluyendo a Sting-sama fue divertido.

—Por supuesto —dijo Minerva, su horrendo -quería decir hermoso- suéter bajo el brazo.

—¡Me alegra que esté de acuerdo, Señorita! —exclamó la menor.

—Ajá, muy divertido —acotó Orga, levantándose—. Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

—No te olvides de tu obsequio —le recordó Minerva, a lo que el mago se apresuró en coger la máscara.

—Claro, me llevo a... Juancho.

—No le pongas nombre —reclamó Minerva, contemplando como el mago abandonaba el cuarto.

Rufus rió con alegría al verlo antes de proceder a levantarse también, su regalo fuertemente resguardado entre sus manos.

—Yo también me marcho. —Una inclinación de cabeza—. Fue agradable.

Yukino sonrió al oír sus palabras.

—Me alegra que lo pienses —comentó la maga.

Rufus le regresó la sonrisa antes de inclinarse una vez más en señal de despedida y avanzar hacia la puerta, para proceder a salir del cuarto, cerrando tras de sí. Meditó unos segundos qué hacer a partir de ahí antes de proceder a avanzar por el pasillo, rumbo a las habitaciones. Considerando que no oía a Sting ni a Rogue y si su percepción no le fallaba estos se hallaban en la cocina, presumía que habían arreglado sus diferencias respecto del regalo del primero. Sonrió con el pensamiento antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones y tocar con suavidad.

—Orga —llamó, para no esperar respuesta y abrir de todas formas.

Su compañero se hallaba sentado en la cama quitándose el calzado. Alzó la vista al verlo entrar, sin mostrar signos de sorpresa al verlo bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Orga, regresando la mirada al zapato que le faltaba por sacar.

Rufus se aproximó a la cama, inspeccionando el cuarto y sorprendiéndose de ver la máscara colgada de la pared, en el lugar donde antes había un cuadro.

—¿La has colgado? —inquirió, sorprendido con el detalle.

—Claro, me gusta Juancho.

—La Señorita se enojará si sabe que le andas poniendo nombre a esa cosa —comentó.

—Se enojará si sabe que le dijiste cosa a la máscara —replicó Orga, volviendo a mirarlo tras haberse retirado el zapato, ahora por tanto descalzo—. ¿Qué dijo que era?

—Una máscara _gye_.

—Vale. Será Gye, entonces.

—Es el tipo de máscara, no el nombre, deja de ponerle apodo y ya.

—Vale, como quieras —accedió Orga, levantándose para sacarse el pantalón—. ¿Motivo de que estés aquí?

Rufus se cruzó de brazos, su regalo en una mano, apoyándose luego contra el pequeño mueble a un lado de la cama, contemplando como su compañero se sacaba el pantalón para luego coger el de pijama; eso último quizás con demasiada atención, era subjetivo.

—Vine a darte las gracias, por supuesto.

Orga volvió a centrar la atención en él, su pijama a medio colocar.

—¿Por?

—Por el regalo —respondió Rufus con simpleza—. Me lo has dado tú.

—Qué seguridad —comentó su compañero, continuando luego en su tarea de cambiarse.

—Yukino le regalo a Minerva, por supuesto; Rogue a Sting, yo a Rogue y Minerva a ti —aclaró Rufus.

—Y a ti, en teoría —dijo Orga, sentándose en la cama—, podríamos haberte regalado yo o Sting.

—Sí, pero Sting le regalo a Yukino. Sting no me hubiera comprado una joya, y no fue a Sting a quien le dije que la espinela ahuyentaba la melancolía.

Hubo un silencio.

—Diablos.

—Además —dijo Rufus—, Yukino no distinguirá sus letras, pero las o de Sting son como una a con los brazos muy arriba; y tus u solo tienen un brazo, las comienzas cortadas del resto de la frase.

—¿Me distingues la letra?

—Le distingo a todos la letra, especialmente a Sting, me la paso imitando su firma cuando ordeno el papeleo.

—Yeah —dijo Orga—. A saber cuántas cosas ilegales has firmado sin consultarle a nadie.

Rufus quiso reír por la broma, pero en lugar de ello solo esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—Nada más unas cuantas.

—Ya, lo que digas.

Rufus volvió a sonreír, antes de dirigir una corta mirada a la caja en sus manos para luego centrar su atención nuevamente en su compañero, su expresión seria.

—Gracias —dijo, con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir.

Orga le miró fijamente unos momentos, algo incómodo. No es como si se hubiese pasado los quince malditos días pensando en qué regalarle a Rufus en cuanto le salió su nombre en el papel, o que hubiera hecho la memoria suficiente para recordar que le había dicho eso sobre la espinela un día que, ciertamente, estaba algo melancólico. Tampoco creía fervientemente que ese estado anímico fuera usual en su compañero, solo que a veces se daba el trabajo de recordar demasiado y le parecía que solía ameritar liberarse, aunque fuera un poco, de tanto pensamiento tendiente a la nostalgia.

Lo peor ahí, para rematar el asunto, era que tenía claro que Rufus era plenamente consciente del camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos para comprar ese regalo; y sabía que las gracias se debían a eso antes de que al hecho de que la maldita piedra sí era cara. Al menos en verdad no era un rubí, el rubí resultaba más caro, según había confirmado cuando compró.

Lo único bueno ahí es que guardaba la esperanza de que el hecho de haberse esmerado tanto en el regalo no llegase a implicar nada. Ni Rogue ni Yukino habían acertado mucho con los suyos y eso que ahí podías perfectamente implicar algo. Bueno, en el caso de Rogue no, para implicar tendría que haber sido implícito y era claramente explicito.

—Ajá, no ha sido nada —dijo, antes de acomodarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

Rufus no se movió, se lo quedó mirando largos momentos de pie a un lado de la cama, aumentando el temor de que en realidad sí hubiese llegado a ser consciente de la totalidad del pensamiento que lo había llevado a regalarle eso. Aunque en teoría no tendría por qué, ¿no?

Sin embargo, esa idea se cortó cuando el mago de creación se aproximó a la cama, llevándose con la mano que sostenía el regalo parte de su cabello atrás de la oreja y apoyando la mano libre a un costado de él, para luego inclinarse y depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

Se apartó luego con una media sonrisa en el rostro, antes de susurrar a centímetros de su rostro, una vez más:

—Gracias.

Acabó por apartarse y dar la vuelta, dispuesto a marchar a su dormitorio. Al menos así era hasta que la voz de Orga detuvo sus intenciones.

—¿No te quieres quedar?

Hubo un leve momento de silencio en lo que Rufus regresaba la mirada a él, pensativo.

Acabo por sonreír.

—Pero no te daré las gracias por eso.

* * *

 **Eso, final cutre, mi inspiración no da para más.**

 **(Igual que quede claro que lo que más me gusto aquí fue darle _ese_ regalo a Minerva, muero XD).**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
